The Marauders, Wolf, Stag, Dog and Rat
by Sprinkled-Rainbows
Summary: Remus is not comfortable with making new friends or fitting in at Hogwarts but soon finds 'fitting in' is the least of his worries when Remus is dragged into pranks, finding secret passageways and stopping James and Sirius from causing trouble when a love potion comes into their hands, but most importantly when danger brews at the school. Rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1

**Note: This is my first time writing fanfiction so any criticism or help/reviews will be appreciated. Thank you xx**

**CaptainKRey out ;)**

Remus-

Hogwarts of Witchcraft and Wizardry, a school of any wizards dream when trapped in the muggle world. Well these were the repeated words from Remus' father whenever Remus delayed getting ready for shopping. Shopping was ok but shopping in Diagon alley seemed an odd task and Remus could not avoid feeling detached as he re-tied his shoelace for the hundredth time.

Even the weary father that now waited patiently for his son gave him knowing glances. He knew Remus hated crowded places and even now and he tied the bow on his shoes he still looked around cautious of the people around him. He always wanted to be invisible but now he was surrounded by the strange and oddly dressed people who jostled about. The muggle clothes stood out against the billowing of people's dark cloaks.

"Remus… Are you ready?" Mr Lupin asked although certain that whether Remus was ready or not it didn't matter.

Remus finished tying up his laces but didn't look his father in the eye. Did he really want to go to Hogwarts? He'd be incapable of making friends or blending in with 'normal' kids his age never mind keeping his secret safe and he was sure there would be some nasty remarks about his scarred face.

After realising his father was staring at him now with a concerned expression Remus hastily replied with an "I'm r-ready" of course he would have to go Hogwarts eventually and being a coward wouldn't do him any good.

Shuffling through the crowd they made it into Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions and made their way over to madam Malkin who only looked a little stressed working on the robes of two other boys. With no luck a witch came shuffling out from the desk, her hair knotted and her face red. Remus figured they'd be busy with the new first years.

"Over here dear, I'll fix you up with some robes right away" she mumbled. Not realising his father had disappeared Remus followed the woman quietly over to the two boys who were also getting their robes ready.

One was very tall, pale, thin and slightly sour looking although a scent of elegance and power wafted around him from the way he held his head high and the long platinum hair that was tied neatly with a black bow. The other boy looked less tamed with his messy hair sticking up on end and his glasses sitting slightly askew on the bridge of his nose, he was much more relaxed. Both sent a message of people who would not likely be friends with him or talk to him for that matter.

"Madam? These robes are far too long for my liking" snivelled the taller boy now grimacing at the spectacled boy who was now tapping his wand loudly on the back of his hand. It seemed these two were unlikely to be friends either.

"_Too long, too short, _you've been saying that no matter how many adjustments I make" The witch swiftly moved from one boy to the next pinning up the roes and muttering quietly under her breath about 'ungratefulness' and the like.

"What are you gawping at? Don't you know it's rude to stare!. Or is _it_ okay for someone like you." The comment from the pale boy stung hard and Remus could only guess 'someone like you' was referring to his scarred face. Remus stared at his feet hoping the boys robes would be finished soon.

"It's hard not to stare. You look like you've swallowed a lemon little Lucy and that bow definitely goes with your eyes" the messy-haired boy chuckled. "I'm James and you are?"

It had taken a while for Remus to realise he was being spoken to and may as well had said nothing as "I'm Remus, nice to meet you" came out just above a whisper. Still staring at his feet and the floor below he could see James giving him a small grin as they caught each other's eye. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. James seemed fairly kind to him but he still felt uncomfortable from the stare of the other boy. What was his name Lucy? That didn't sound right. Lucy sounded more like a name to mock him.

The rest of the time spent in Madam Malkin's was taken up by James' ramblings on about Hogwarts and how he was planning to make his entrance memorable however exciting he made it sound Remus could only think how he would surely grow up to be a trouble maker.

Leaving the shop Remus spotted his father leaning against the wall carrying a few bags which Remus could only guess held most of his supplies for school. James had left the shop shortly striding towards him with his hands in his pockets.

"You need help with anything? I've finished with everything and I don't see myself going anytime soon" James already seemed more than Remus could ask for as Remus never guessed anyone would think twice about talking to him.

"Um…No it's fine, I've just got my wand to get I think" As much as Remus didn't mind James' company he couldn't make normal conversations with him and only listened to his wild stories of his large aunt Nora who got the bad end of some sandwiches' filled with flobberworms. Euck.

Remus could see the look of relief on his father's eyes as he and James grabbed a few things from the worn out man even though they exclaimed many times that there was no need for James to help. All three chatted about nonsense as they walked down the cobbled streets to their next stop.

Before the realisation settled in that Remus would be going to Hogwarts he found himself wandering the corridor of the train. All compartments seemed full of others huddled into groups of friends already. As much as Remus wanted to join these people he didn't belong and would prefer to sit alone. The train wasn't what he expected as he shuffled towards the back of the train.

A glimmer of long platinum blonde hair whipped past him as girl quickly shifted into her own compartment. He wasn't one to stare at girls but this girl had some light atmosphere around her. It was hard to explain but she seemed rather weird.

Being distracted as he was his face collided with the compartment door that he thought empty. Of course he never realised a boy with dark hair and grey eyes occupied most of it, with his legs sprawled out and a mountain of sweets piled upon the seats. The boy looked up in surprise, slid the door open before blurting out "Your face okay?" he pointed at the boy's face.

But little did he expect for Remus to answer with an "Excuse me!" Like he'd been utterly insulted by this boy. However Remus only reacted like this thinking the boy was talking about his scars.

The boy seemed to realise this as his eyes fell on the scars. He didn't apologise but instead returned to his seat slightly pink in the face. Even with his discomfort he was able to stretch his legs out across the compartment with ease. How tall was this boy!? Remus suddenly felt rather small but no less thinner than him.

As much as he wished he could find somewhere excluded from everyone else he also were slightly desperate for friends and somehow losing James he decided he would have to settle with 'Your face okay' boy and endure the journey, mostly by catching up on a book his mother leant him 'The Hobbit'. He was sure if he was in this book he would certainly be the Hobbit; wishing to go back to his hole/burrow where he could sleep and avoid any trouble or being noticed.

After a while of reading Remus became very irritated by the boys loud chomping noises as he devoured some unknown brown stuff. He wasn't familiar with Wizard sweets but he didn't care for sweets anyway although the smell of chocolate made his brain hurt as a good piece of chocolate would very much cheer him up at the moment.

Thinking himself rather rude and not wanting to get onto bad terms with anyone he thought introducing himself would be better than sitting in silence. "Sorry for not introducing myself before. I'm R-Remus Lupin" stammered Remus although it sounded more as if the jolt of the train caused his stuttering.

"Sirius Black. Cool name by the way" Sirius fiddled with a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans nearly spilling the lot everywhere which would be a disaster "Loopy Lupin." Scoffed Sirius as he choked on a bean while retching in disgust "UGH! Vomit flavour. I don't even know why they make these flavours"

As much as Remus was glad for the introduction back he didn't feel comfortable with the name 'Loopy Lupin' and having a first seat show of the contents of Sirius mouth. Maybe next time he shouldn't put so many beans in his mouth but he wouldn't see why anyone would eat anything that contained the flavour vomit.

Remus relaxed a little staring out at the landscape through the window. He was sure two more people came into the compartment but everything were fuzzy as his eyes heavy closed around the image of the stretch of country side ahead. Hogwarts awaited him beyond the mountains and trees.

**Last Note: Should I carry this on and how can I improve it ? thanks for reading ^^'**


	2. Chapter 2

** Note:Sorry it's slightly shorter but I promise to write longer chapters. I'll also have someone to check through the chapters and I'll spend more time on my writing as I know I'm really terrible at it :S Any feedback is welcome and appreciated ;) And sorry for being boring, I'll try to write more exciting things next time (I'll arrange a day where I'll upload a chapter once a week and maybe more frequent than that depending on how many exams I have seeing as today and tomorrow=10 hour art exam ;-;**

Slightly dazed Remus groped for his glass of water that usually sat beside his bed but only grasped at air. Turning over slightly he toppled onto the floor his face squashed against the rough carpet. Hands grabbed at him pulling him up before he understood what was happening, although the light blinded him from seeing who it was. Most likely Sirius.

"You alright mate?" Said the now familiar voice that belonged to the messy-haired boy James, who became more in-focus now. He sat worry etched across his face as he would have seen a person supposedly asleep waving his arms everywhere and falling to the floor. Remus must have looked mental.

Remus only mumbled a small reply of "I'm fine" although contradicted himself when getting up too fast nearly caused him to tumble forwards. Sitting back in the corner he noticed that Sirius was gone and what was Sirius' space was occupied by James. James no less mimicked Sirius' lack of good posture and sprawled out taking as much territory as possible. "Um...Where is Sirius?" Remus asked now curious as to why the boy had disappeared, although why James had disappeared when he first go on the train was also a good question.

"Oh Black. Left in a tantrum. Obviously can't handle all of this "James gestured to himself although the gesture didn't clarify whether 'all of this' was a way of James voicing that he is epic or maybe too much to handle. At the moment he wasn't sure what James and Sirius were like but he supposed they would be troublesome, they just seem like the type, he hadn't known them even for a day yet. Now that he thought more clearly Remus was sure another person had come into the compartment when he had drifted off. James interjected his thoughts "…and mostly got pissed off with Severus…hmm…Snivellus sounds more fitting I think" Remus had no idea who Sni-Severus was or what they were talking about anymore. Forgetful as usual.

"So Severus and Sirius left?" questioned Remus. It seemed a bit odd for people to get into arguments before they've even arrived at Hogwarts. He could already tell Sirius had a childish and short tempered attitude but he still had not met this severus and he wanted to very much; It seemed he was more desperate for friends than he had known.

"Yeah, Snivelly walked in the compartment with me. I didn't think he'd be a right loser, he tried making some smart comment but I think he should have kept that big nose of his in his book." He groaned. James grabbed someone's bag and lounged against the seat with his feet up, searching through the belongings that definitely did not belong to him. The case he was rifling through was a charcoal black case with letters S.B stitched in green on the front.

"You really shouldn't do that." Remus warned although the other boy was unlikely to listen.

"I'm only curious." Pleaded James, only the line 'curiosity killed the cat' ran through Remus' head. Within a matter of seconds Sirius had walked in with a calm expression on his face until his eyes landed on James going through his personal things. A pale face turning a rather deep shade of red, grey eyes turning a dark colour and the tension that filled the air was a combination most terrifying.

"YOU-"Sirius never finished his own sentence as he leapt straight at James. This would have been comical if you weren't sure whether they would actually kill each. There were sequences of headlocks and punches here and there as they wrestled each other, James losing his glasses along the way. Remus would have just hoped they would stop but could see this carrying on forever. Without thinking much Remus intervened stopping all motion although a knock to the knee sent him down. He wouldn't have believed these guys were just playing around until laughter filled the compartment. The tree of them sat laughing or James, more of snorting, until the train had come to a halt. Both boys had hair sticking out in every direction, Sirius attempting to flatten his hair and James trying to mess his up more than it already was. If James was trying to achieve that got off his broomstick coolness look then he certainly accomplished it. Getting ready for Hogwarts Remus grabbed his luggage, which seemed little compared to Sirius and James , and got everything together. Through the window small groups of people left in their small circles of friends which Remus though was far from reality to him as ever, he wanted friends so badly but he was afraid of the secret he had to hide. Sighing heavily he lifted his case that weighed a ton due to thousands of socks packed in every space available. A small piece of paper lay on the seat that was opposite him. Turning it over he realised it was a photo, but before having a proper look he thought it better to hold on to it until he was off the train.

Hogwarts wasn't at all what he expected and it was hard to describe in words; the best he could think was powerful, dark and enormous. The interior had a much different atmosphere. Yes the building contained a lot of unusual and frightening statues and candle-lit corridors but it gave him a warm feeling of safety. The odd way of transportation across the lake was terrifying and he weren't sure if he wanted to go back to that lake, a bottomless black pit and not to mention Sirius being unusually enthusiastic and rocking the boat to and fro like being in a boat was something he had never done before. Now he was here at Hogwarts a school he thought unlikely to accept a creature like him and treat him like any other normal person. He just hoped being able to live normal and have friends just for a little while would last forever and even just for a moment he would be able to forget about being a werewolf and feel happy.

**KRey:It was terrible, right?**

**Severus.S: You talk about Remus and his feelings too much and don't describe your surrounding as often or as detailed as you should. You also have very bad punctuation, have no idea how to write in paragraphs and your vocabulary is appalling.**

**James.P : Excuse me you're greasing up the chapter with your hair. What did you shower in, a chip fryer?.**

**KRey: *le sob***


	3. Chapter 3

**Note: Oh no :S This chapter is even shorter! And it was uploaded a lot later than said... I've been busy with exams all week, homework, coursework and not to mention sorting out applications for college. *Throws cookies at you* Take them as an apology ;)**

A stern looking woman marched in front of the now cramped area of first years. Her hair was tied tightly into a bun and atop her head a pointed hat.

As much as Remus was interested in what she was saying he couldn't hear anything as he was crushed between people around him. Being small and weak always was a disadvantage, especially at school when people will take vantage of that. Again that feeling of not fitting in floated in his mind…out of place, different and abnormal. All these children were the same,but Remus could only think of the wolf that separated him from the rest. James had disappeared again and Sirius was somewhere near the front his dark hair clearly visible; he was taller than most in the year.

Somewhere behind a small plump boy trotted down the stairs chasing after a large toad, but had trouble catching the leaping amphibian; the small creature hopped rapidly from step to step. Remus considered helping him, but straying from the crowd wouldn't be too good,; nonetheless he followed the boy and toad down the steps until Remus was slightly ahead of him.

"Do you need help?" Remus questioned, staying at the same pace.

"Erm… Maybe? I dunno, I might be able to catch him." He replied.

"I could help, I don't mind."

The round sandy-haired round boy was about to reply when all sight of the toad was lost; he'd hopped away right under their noses and now the search for the toad was a mission to be accomplished.

"Ok, but I need to find him quickly…. he isn't mine." he said timidly.

"We'll find him. I'm Remus, Remus Lupin."

"Peter Pettigrew."

Findingthe Toad would be nothing difficult against the wolf's sensitive nose and ears, but he quickly became confused when smells drifted around his head. Potatoes, sausages, ice-cream?There were too many scents jumbled together.

"Oh! You just missed him" Piped Peter, now bouncing on the balls of his feet while pointed towards the leaping toad.

Indeed he had missed the toad, but not for long. Remus went after the toad at a fast pace where the creature slipped around the corner, Peter closely following behind. For what seemed an hour of chasing and somehow losing this toad Remus thought it must be impossible, this was a normal toad. How could it escape so easily? Turning the corner swiftly Remus came into contact with something large and solid; a teacher. The teacher had a large moustache, dark messy hair and an eye patch over one eye. A scar ran from his forehead down to his chin. Quite intimidated by the gothic coat and strange symbols that covered his neck he took a step back, not realising how rude he seemed until he saw the surprised look of the man's face.

"Um sorry… I wasn't looking where I was going." Remus quietly mumbled the apology as Peter ran into the back of him.

"No worries, shouldn't … you two be in the Hall?" His voice was low and comforting but the question made Remus' stomach churn.

"Sorry sir, we just have to sort something out" Remus said under his breath while frantically looking around the corridor to see any trace of the large toad which still wasn't visible or detectable to him. The teacher had disappeared and now Peter looked ready to explode.

"H-have we missed the sorting….what should we do?"

Peter fidgeted very awkwardly with his hands clasped behind his back. He wasn't the leading type and preferred for others to take charge, tell him what to do or to at least agree with him, however Remus thought the sorting whatever it was sounded important and that finding the toad could wait, or at least its owner could look for it instead!. Remus deciding to go against this and thought better to find the pet, he wasn't giving up and now he was certain he could at least help Peter.

Both boys swiftly swept through the corridor until they came to the entrance door. Remus was not used to being watched so much; there were eyes following him from every portrait, some minding their own business, others glaring, some smiling and shouting a hello every so often.

"Which way do you think he went?" Peter asked.

Both of them had not a clue where the toad went. He tried using his wolf senses again. He knew where the toad was now but it was moving at a pace much faster than a toad should be going at.

"Don't worry Peter, we'll find him." Remus shot off rapidly in the direction he thought the toad went "Just follow me."

The pair went round corners and up stairs, it seemed unbelievable that the toad was moving at this rate of speed. Remus could only think someone must have caught him already. Nervous squeaks came from Peter as time passed and they had no luck.

"I think we should start heading back, I'm not sure what time it is." Remus hated to admit defeat but if someone had picked up the toad it would surely be brought back to its owner.

"Where are we exactly?" Peter squeaked.

They had no idea where exactly they were;, there were less portraits hanging on the wall and candles burned on the were lost.

"Shouldn't you be in the dormitory?" came a stern voice from behind.

**KRey: I'm not good at this writing stuff. -;**

**Severus.S: I know. You're wasting your time writing about these buffoons and you haven't improved.**

**James.P : Did I just hear someone speaking? No, it must have been the wind.**

**KRey: Well now I have a beta-reader ;) Who I need to thank a lot 333**


End file.
